Assassins
by Vester757
Summary: Two assassins Zoulic and Vester are on the road to becomeing great assassians. But what conciquences will it have for them?
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

_**Assassins  
Chapter 1: The Meeting**_

The night was cold and still as the young man in the black cloak ran across the roof tops. Down below a similar young man was running close behind the young man up top, but he was wearing a similar white cloak. The only difference was the boy in the white cloak's hood was slightly longer than the black cloak. They were both running to the same destination. The canal. This is were their first target was said to be. "Prope nos?" whispered the boy in the white cloak. They slowed down to take a breather. "No not yet... but close." the boy in black whispered back to his companion. He looked down at him. "I hope he can do this." he thought to himself. After a short rest they were both back on the move.

They ran for about thirty minutes to the canal. The air was getting colder every second. " Pereant suus frigus!" said the boy in white. "Quiet!" he snapped at him in a hushed voice. The boy in the white slowed down to a stop. "Do you think I can do this Vester? I mean I've trained and all... but can I kill a person?" Vester jumped down from the rooftops and went over to him. "Look Zoulic. Mitescere iustum. Okay? Take deep breathes, it'll be okay." They pulled their hoods off. At that moment the cold night air caught Vesters long black hair and threw it every which way. "Agh! Dammit!" Vester said loudly. Zoulic lightly punched him on the shoulder. "Quiet!" he said mockingly. They both laughed and once Vester got his hair back in his hood he climbed back up to the roof tops. Once he was up top Zoulic pulled his hood back over his white shoulder length hair and looked up at Vester and smiled.

"Three more minutes." whispered Vester running at full speed due to the adrenaline rush pumping through his body. Zoulic nodded and was running slightly behind him, still not sure if he could pull this off. "Just calm down." he thought to himself. "Just calm down." he closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "Calm down..." he said quietly. He opened his eyes, a new confidence flowing through him. A small grin ran across his face. "Okay we're here." said Vester slowing down to a stop. Zoulic nodded. Vester jumped down and walked over to Zoulic and put his arm around him. "You ready for this?" Vester looked at him through his shadowed eyes. "Yeah, I'm ready." he said with a smile. "Good. Lets get him." he said clinching his hand in a fist. Zoulic did the same then they both flicked their wrists back and shot out their hidden blades. They retracted them and started walking closer to the canal.

They walked over to a house, the rendezvous. They opened the door to see a older man, around his twenties, sitting at the table with his legs propped up on it. "I guess you must be the boys." he said in his semi gruff voice. He was wearing a cloak just like the two boys, only his was crimson red with a black trim. The boys were looking him over when Vester noticed the old assassin symbol pinned to his cloak. "Ahhh, I see you noticed my old assassin pin." he takes it off and shows it to the boys. "I got this when I was about as old as you two." he puts it back on. "It doesn't mean much. I just like to wear it as a memory." Zoulic looked down feeling a little depressed. "Ummm. Whats wrong with white one?" he whispered to Vester. "He was an orphan before he became an assassin. He's not to fond of that old place." he whispered back. The man in red sat up. "Well allow me to introduce myself. My name is Railex, and you two are?" he looked at them both. They looked at each other. "I'm Vester." "And I'm Zoulic." "Ah. Well Vester and Zoulic, are you ready to take someones life for the first time?" he eyed them up and down. "Yes... We are." Vester replied nervously, still wondering if Zoulic could pull this off. "Well good! If we don't have anything else to say..." he opens the door. "Then shall we leave?"

They all split up. Mostly because it would look suspicious for three people, all wearing similar cloaks, to be walking side by side. The other part was they needed to find the best position to execute the assassination. Zoulic was taking to the ground, he wasn't ever fond of climbing. Vester was doing what he does best, lurking on the rooftops. Railex on the other hand was doing something very different. He was blending into the crowds, listening to what people had to say about their target. It was mostly all the same thing, he was a no good, money pinching, backstabber who only wanted things for himself. Not only that but he was the mayor of this small villa. And people were all wanting the same thing... A new mayor.

After about an hour they met up at the back of an alley way. Away from the busy streets. "Okay okay what do we got?" said Railex. "I didn't really find anything..." Zoulic held his head in shame. "Ahhh don't worry about it. It's your first mission and all." "Yea. I guess." "Well Vester did you find out anything?" said Railex sounding more hopeful. "Yes. I did. Our target likes to go to the tavern and brothel around sundown each Sunday. Sounds to me like he's a real church goer." Zoulic and Railex chuckled. "Okay that's pretty much what I heard to. Well I guess it's settled then. Zoulic you take the tavern. Vester you take the brothel, and I'll take his house. Is that okay with everyone?" They both agree and ran off to their destinations.

**Please review. I enjoy criticism**


	2. Chapter 2: The first kill?

**Chapter 2: The first kill?**

Vester was running on the roof tops, his heart pumping a hundred times per second. "Alright! I can do this!" he thought to himself. The pitter-patter of rain drops were hitting the roof tops along with his foot steps. "Great. Rain!" he said in a whisper. "Can it get much worse?" he continued along the roof tops watching the mayor come out of the brothel. "Wow. He's just a fat little man." Vester chuckled to himself. The mayor had a two girls wrapped around his arms. "I bet neither of them are his wife." he chuckled again. "Man I never thought being an assassin could be so fun!" he said in a hushed tone. Vester got up and jumped to another rooftop to get a closer look and maybe hear something. He got to the edge of the roof top and cupped his hand trying to hear the best he could. "Hehehehe! Screw that old hag! Why do I need her when I could get you wenches any time I want!" Vester didn't have to listen very hard since the mayor was yelling at the top of his lungs. The girls gave a disgusted look at one another then looked at him with fake smiles. He slapped them on the butt and they kept walking with him to the tavern. There Vester hoped Zoulic could do this like he said he could.

Zoulic was shaking off his nerves. If he was to do this right he would have to calm down and act normal. He was dressed in a regular long sleeve shirt and slacks. His hair was down and parted as usual. "Hey kid! Quid agis hic?" said a deep, gruff voice. Zoulic turned around to see a tall, buff man and six feet tall. "I'm uhhh... I'm uhhhhh..." The man looked the kid over noticing how scared he was. "Look kid. Just tell me why you're here." Zoulic was trying to think of an excuse. "I'm uhhhh... looking for my father." he lied. "Your father? Is he a normal here?" "No. no. He came by to look around, but I guess he got drunk and left." he was getting a little more confident. "Oh okay then. Well you shouldn't hang out around here. Okay?" Zoulic nodded. "Well I'll show you out then." The man said and he put his hand on Zoulic's back and started to push him to the door. "NO! No. He still might be here." "But you just said he probably left." The man was looking at Zoulic suspiciously. "Well I don't know sir. He may and may not be. I was only guessing. But if I know my father he likes to stick in the back of a group." Zoulic takes the man's hand and takes him to the back of the bar. He was looking around the bar. "No.. I don't see him. He might have gotten drunk and stumbled out the back. Come on!" Zoulic pulled the man to the back alley. He had an evil grin across his face. "Okay kid. Were is he? I'm started to get a little pissed." Zoulic turned around. The grin on his face only got wider. The sclera of his eyes were filling with black. The iris of his eyes were red and his pupil white. The man fell on his butt and started scooting back. "What... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU! "I would say your worse nightmare. But that's way to cliche." said Zoulic in a dark, distorted voice.

"What? What happened? Ughhh..." Zoulic was stumbling back into the tavern. There was blood all over his sleeve and his hidden blade was out. He looked down at the blood all over him. "Wha... How?" A man looked down at Zoulic's blood stained sleeves, then the hidden blade. Zoulic had a traumatized look on his face... like he just saw a murder. "Kid, quid agatar infernum?" Zoulic turned and looked at the man. His right eyes was filling with black. The man screamed and ran out the front entrance in fear. Zoulic snapped out of it and ran to restroom. The restroom was small and fit for only two people. Luckily he was the only one in there. He washed the blood off his hidden blade, then he saw his face. It was pale and... and his eye was filling with black! He ran over to the water faucet and flushed his eye out, it didn't help. He combed his hair over his eye. He looked in the mirror, he actually liked this look. He folded his sleeves up to hide the blood. After cleaning up he went back out to the bar. Strangely he was feeling a lot more... cool? He walked through the bar feeling like he was seven feet tall, though he was only five feet two inches tall. After about thirty minutes the mayor came in with two prostitutes around his arms. After a short chuckle between them they walked off and the mayor sat on a stool at the bar and ordered a drink. "Well at least now he won't die painfully." Zoulic thought. The mayor sat drinking what seemed like forever, he finally got up and stumbled outside. He had two tall, muscular men help him to his mansion. In which Railex was waiting to carry on with the assassination.


End file.
